pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nanobots Rifle
|mobility = 16 (Weight) 35 (Current Mobility) |cost = 210 |Level required = 17 |grade = |theme = Laboratory themed }} The Nanobots Rifle was a Special weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update and deleted in the 15.2.0 update. Description It was an orange and silver rifle that would shoot nanobots with homing missiles. It had an average rate of fire, good capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It appeared as an orange and silver rifle. On the front, there was a large silver barrel. In the middle, there was some orange and in the middle of that part, it showed a black bug. In the end, there was a silver and orange handle, a red trigger, an orange end, and an orange and red magazine. Combat The player would hold it with both hands and shoot small, nanobot particles with very small area damage, bleeding and homing missile. When reloading, the clip from the top would be taken out and replaced with a spare clip. Strategy Tips * This weapon can instantly kill golden armor users and below. * Avoid being too close to walls, the projectiles will hit them and decreases effectiveness. * Claustrophobic (tight) spaces may help you easily kill your target(s), considering that the projectiles do not hit the wall. * Use swarms of missiles to increase damage. * Use this against the closest player for faster killing and ammunition saving. * Because the Nanobots Rifle fires homing missiles (or homing nanobots), use this to dispose of enemies from far distances. * Spam the weapon. If you want to be a fair player though, only spam in the presence of a try-hard player. * This is useful for taking down jetpack users, hence the flying, homing missiles. * This weapon has a very slow travel time, so it is most effective in close to medium range, with no blocking walls. It is ineffective at long range due to the projectiles disappearing before it can reach the player. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Strafe a lot, as this weapon's projectiles are slow enough to be noticed. * This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning it is impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the wall break effect such as the Prototype. * As the nanobots memorize your last location, quickly get out of that location. * Strafe around a sharp corner or go through a doorway to avert the nanobots' path. * You can actually destroy the nanobots by hitting them with the Barrier Rifle's rockets. * Use high mobility weapons such as Dark Force Saber to outmaneuver the Nanobots, as they are slow. * Try quickly turning near a wall to let the nanobots crash into the wall. * This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. Keep in mind that the user can quickly switch to a different weapon with higher mobility to evade, so watch out for that. ** Due to this, you can actually use homing missiles yourself to counter them. The opponent will be too slow (considering that they don't switch to another weapon) to run away. Recommended Maps Close ranged maps such as Pool Party and Toy Factory. Equipment Setups Equip a long-ranged weapon and/or a high mobility weapon to escape when reloading. Changelog ;12.5.0 Initial release. ;12.6.0 Its capacity was nerfed from 12 to 6, as well as its reserve capacity being reduced from 48 to 18. ;13.0.1 Its cost was changed from 360 coins to 220 gems. ;13.5.0 This weapon has been nerfed from having an efficiency of 29 to 22. Its initial combat level is now 12. It's maxed efficiency is now 26 and a combat level of 14. ;15.2.0 It was completely removed from the game. Trivia * There are actually dangerous nanobots, however, they are all currently experimental. ** No nanobots weapons currently exist, however it is possible. ** This article shows the dangers of nanobots as weapons and other dangers such as self-replication. However, none of these dangers are currently present. ** However, there currently are nanobots used in real life to kill bacteria or cancer. ** This article shows (perhaps experimental) nanobots in real life that kills cancer cells. However, they are not (currently) dangerous to humans, or weaponized. * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for its removal. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Bee Swarm Spell, Judge, and the Resurrection were removed as well. * It is the fourth homing missile weapon, the first being the Smart Bullet Bazooka, the second being the Bee Swarm Spell, the former one being the Judge(different mechanic). * It is one of two Special weapons that shoots homing missiles, the other being the Swarmer. * This weapon looks like a combination of the Bee Swarm Spell, a weapon with a Bleeding effect and a laboratory themed weapon (which is orange and silver). * Despite having the grade of , it is a common weapon to encounter in battles, simillar explanation comes from Smart Bullet Bazooka. Gallery Removed Items 15.2.0.png|A popup window listing the removed weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Bleeding Category:Homing Missile Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary